Część Druga "Jack Sorko i Źródło Życia"
Oto zaledwie połowa drugiej części jeżeli ktoś chciałby zobaczyć całość to proszę pisać w komentarzach. Rozdział 1 : Szkoła wzywa. -Jack ! -Krzyknął Leo. -Co ? -Odpowiedział. -Zjedz śniadanie bo się spóźnisz ! -Powiedział starszy brat. -No Jack co ty tam robisz !? -Zapytał Kevin. -Zaraz przyjdę ! -Tłumaczył. Jack Się pakował i gdy sięgał po różdżkę zauważył list (magiczny) leżący na jego łóżku. -Co to jest ? -Powiedział do siebie. A gdy go otworzył ze środka wyskoczyły usta i ucałowały go w policzek pozostawiając ślad szminki. W środku był list od Elizabeth: “Jack tak za tobą tęskniłam że wysłałam ci ten list a no i oczywiście Michel cię pozdrawia. Na razie, twoja Elizabeth.” Jack się zarumienił i szybko wytarł ślady szminki. Szedł na dół a tam czekało już na niego śniadanie. -Jedzcie szybko bo wam wystygnie. -Powiedziała Angelina. -Tak słuchajcie mamy a no i najważniejsze wiecie kto w tym roku obejmuje stanowisko nauczyciela zaklęć w Ronksrit ? -Zapytał pan Gregory który bardzo rzadko bywał na śniadaniu. -Kto ? -Zapytał bardzo tego ciekaw Jack. -Ja. -Powiedział Leo. -Naprawdę ? -Zapytał Kevin. -Tak, przecież zdałem bardzo dobrze T.U.U.K.S. -Wyjaśnił. -To będziesz nas uczył ? -Zapytali. -Tak, i nie myście że będzie ulgowo. -Wyjaśnił. -To fajnie. -Powiedział Kevin. -No dzieci, szkoła wzywa. I po tych słowach zostali przeteleportowani do Ronksrit. -Jack ! -Krzyknęła Elizabeth po czym rzuciła mu się w ramiona. -To ja zostawię was samych. -Powiedział Kevin. -Cześć. -Odpowiedział Jack. -Wiesz że twój brat będzie nas uczył ? -Zapytała. -Tak. -A wiedziałeś że moja siostra teraz idzie do pierwszej klasy ? -Nie, tego nie wiedziałem a jak się nazywa ? -Margaret. -Ładne imię, ale nie tak ładne jak twoje. -Dziękuje. Ale choć już chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić ? -Spokojnie pierwsza lekcja to zaklęcia więc będzie fajnie. Gdy weszli już do klasy (na drugim piętrze) Leo był już w środku). -Ja...przepraszam za spóźnienie. -Wyjaśnił Jack. -Nic nie szkodzi ale za to będziesz musiał jako pierwszy prze testować zaklęcie : “Inopis” (wymowa: inopis) Którego jestem autorem i za które dostałem dyplom najlepszego czarodzieja roku. -Powiedział nieskromnie Leo. -Dobrze a co one robi ? -Zapytał brat ? -One powoduje że różdżka czarodzieja przeciwnika eksploduje od środka a przeciwieństwem tego czaru jest: “Reparat” (wymowa: reparat) które wszystko naprawia. -Wyjaśnił. -A na czym mam spróbować ? -Zapytał Jack. -Na mojej różdżce, później ją naprawię. -Inopis ! -Krzyknął Jack po czym z jego różdżki pomknęło złote światło które gdy tylko dotknęło berła Leo sprawiło że z berła pozostały szczątki. -Brawo. 35 pięć punktów. -Krzyknął Leo. Po czym pożyczył czyjeś berło i naprawił swoje. Po lekcji zaklęć przyszła pora na lekcję eliksirów. -Dziś dzieci poznacie eliksir: “Elixir of ignis”. Dzięki temu eliksirowi gdy włożymy do niego swoje uniwersum i wypowiemy zaklęcie: “Inebriat” a wtedy nasze uniwersum nasiąknie wywarem przez co przez jakiś czas będziemy mogli panować nad ogniem. Teraz wy przygotujecie eliksiry, nagrodą będzie wiedza, możliwość skorzystania z eliksiru oraz oczywiście punkty. Na terenie całej szkoły są rozmieszczone kociołki czerwonego koloru które służą do stworzenia tego eliksiru. Gotowi ? Start ! -Krzyknął nauczyciel. Jack był pewien że najlepszy wywar zrobi Elizabeth której odziwo nie szło najlepiej ponieważ pogubiła się już na samym początku. -Ej Jack ! Taka rada użyj sierści Szarokłaka zamiast liścia Hrogulca. -Krzyknął z połowy sali Michel. -Dziękuję. -Odpowiedział. Jack szybko wziął się do roboty. Wrzucił garść szponów orła, oko smoka, sierść Szarokłaka oraz cztery patyki, po czym szybko je wymieszał. Po upływie jednej godziny pan Kalsob nakazał wszystkim położyć ręce na stolikach. -Maria Godlerk ! -Wykrzyczał ze swojego biurka pan Kalsob a szczupła dziewczyna chybocząca się od ciężaru kociołka ledwo doszła do biurka. -10 punktów. Następny ! -Oznajmił. Później do jego biurka podszedł Johnny Ant który za swój wywar dostał nikłe 5 punktów. -Następny ! -Powtarzał nauczyciel. Teraz podeszła Elizabeth która ku zdziwieniu wszystkich dostała zero punktów. Jack gdy się o tym dowiedział obawiał się że w tym roku nie zda eliksirów. Gdy Jack podszedł do biurka nauczyciel zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Przez oczy leciały mu łzy a twarz zrobiła się dziecięca. -Ty...ty zrobiłeś wywar idealny. -Pochwalił Jacka nauczyciel. -50 punktów dla Jack’a. I cała klasa się ucieszyła a szczególnie członkowie grupy ognia. Jack pozwolił wszystkim napełnić różdżki ognistym wywarem. -Dzięki Jack. Dało się słyszeć niejednokrotnie a Horacy Nort z nienawiścią patrzył na Jack’a. -Michel ? Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych ? -Zapytał Jack. -Dobrze, cześć. -Jack, ostatnio dużo myślałam o Arko i nawet przeglądałam książki w których znalazłam coś o “Źródle Życia” i... -Elizabeth ! Arko nie żyje i nic tego nie cofnie. -Ależ tak, czytałam że pewien człowiek przywrócił swą żonę do życia. -A gdzie jest to źródło ? -Tego nie wiem. -Powiedziała Elizabeth i odeszła. Jack resztę wieczoru spędził na rozmyślaniu o Arko oraz o “Źródle Życia”. Następnego dnia w szkole zostały ogłoszone zawody sportowe z dwóch dyscyplin magicznych : Pojedynkach oraz Walce ze smokami. -Jack to twoja szansa. -Tłumaczył Jackowi Michel. -Wiem, ale czy jestem gotów. -Na pewno. -Dobrze, spróbuję. Przez dłuższy czas Jack przygotowywał się do zawodów ale robił sobie przerwy na spotkania z Elizabeth: -Jack ! -Ktoś krzyknął a chłopak odwracając się zobaczył Elizabeth. -Co ? -Odpowiedział. -Wiem gdzie jest “Źródło Życia”. -Powiedziała. -Naprawdę ? -Tak, on przepływa przez którąś z jaskiń w okolicach Ronksrit. -To powodzenia, zajmie nam to cały rok bo w okolicy Ronksrit są setki jaskiń. -Wiem, ale dlaczego nie spróbować ? -Ale ja teraz muszę się przygotować do zawodów. Szukaj źródła z Michel’em. -On przecież walczy ze smokami i też jest zajęty. -To szukaj sama. I wtedy Elizabeth wydukała przez łzy: “Wcale cię nie obchodzi Arko, nienawidzę cię !”. -Elizabeth ! -Krzyknął Jack ale dziewczyna udawała że nie słyszy i odeszła. I Jack poszedł do swojego pokoju którego wcześniej dzielił z Arko. -Jack ! Szybko ! Spóźnimy się na lekcję. -Krzyknął Michel stojący przed wielkimi drzwiami do pokoju ognia. -Idę ! -Krzyknął i wybiegł z salonu. Chłopcy biegli najszybciej jak mogli na pierwsze piętro gdzie czekała na nich klasa do czarnej magii. -Dzieci dziś poznacie urok o nazwie : “Bullet” (wymowa: bulet) które sprawia że z naszego uniwersum magii wylatuje niebieski promień (czasem niebieską kulę) który uderza przeciwnika z potężną siłą a doświadczeni magowie potrafią wyczarować nie tylko promień a kulę która uderza z jeszcze większą siłą. -Powiedział nauczyciel po czym nabrał dużo powietrza. Kto chcę spróbować ? -Ja ! -Zgłosiła się cała klasa. -A może tym razem...Michel. -Za proponował pan Emofod. -No dobrze. -Zgodził się chłopak. -Z kim chcesz walczyć ? -Wybieram...Jack’a. -Co ? Ja ? Jak to ? -Jack ty jesteś najlepszy a więc to będzie dla mnie najlepszy trening a tak w ogóle to będzie rewanż. -Rozumiem. -Dobrze chłopcy. Gotowi ? Walczcie ! I Michel szybko rzucił zaklęcie Bullet na Jack’a lecz ten zrobił szybki unik. Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilka razy aż wreście Jack zaczął atakować i rzucił raz zaklęcie Qun na Michel’a a ten cały czas rzucał zaklęcie Bullet raz za raz a Jack zaczął robić potężną kulę (poprzez machanie różdżką, działa na każdy czar i zwiększa jego moc kilka krotnie) i gdy była gotowa Jack z potężną siłą niebieskiej kuli (z zaklęcia Bullet) uderzył Michela a następnie żeby złagodzić bul kilkukrotnie rzucił na niego czar Qun i Michel zemdlał. -Szybko pomóżcie mu ! -Krzyknął ktoś z uczni. -”Sanus” ! (wymowa: sanus) -Krzyknął pan Emofod po czym Michel został uleczony a Jack dostał 50 punktów za świetną walkę a Michel na pocieszenie dostał ich 10. -Jack ! To była świetna walka !